


hawthorn

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [31]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: hawthorn: any of a genus (Crataegus) of spring-flowering spiny shrubs or small trees of the rose family with glossy and often lobed leaves, white or pink fragrant flowers, and small red fruitsWillow tilted her head one way, and then the other, her eyes a milky white as she stared into things no mortal was meant to comprehend. "Well, if I had to make a guess, I'd say it looks like she was summoned by something or someone. It was a pretty powerful spell, too, not specifically tailored to get Dawn but something that filled a few vague requirements."





	hawthorn

By the time both Summers sisters had reached their twenties, Dawn had been kidnapped so many times that there was a specific protocol, and most of the people involved had gone through it so many times that it worked like a well-lubricated machine. First, the local Slayers would hit up the demon hangout while their respective Watchers checked for any signs of apocalyptic activity. Then, if nothing turned up, the nearest magic user was contacted for a tracking spell using some hair that Dawn had cut off for that exact purpose. Blood would have been better, but nobody was going to ask either of the Summers sisters to even think about using blood in a spell anytime soon. If all local options failed, or Dawn had been missing for more than a day, then the big guns were called in: Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles.

No one liked to involve those four in anything less than the end of the world, which happened frequently enough as it was, so anyone who tried to kidnap Dawn usually ended up being eliminated by the local branch of the Watcher's Council fairly quickly, if Dawn hadn't already destroyed them by the time her back-up arrived, anyways. However, when all signs pointed to Dawn being kidnapped by powerful magics, the big guns got called in a little early.

The Willow Express meant that space and travel time weren’t an issue, so they met up at the location of Dawn’s disappearance only an hour after it had happened. 

"What've we got?" Buffy asked, getting the meeting started. There was a sale on shoes at the Mall of America that she'd been looking forwards to all week, and Dawn was supposed to meet her there. Shoe shopping was one of the many things they bonded over when they had the time.

Willow tilted her head one way, and then the other, her eyes a milky white as she stared into things no mortal was meant to comprehend. "Well, if I had to make a guess, I'd say it looks like she was summoned by something or someone. It was a pretty powerful spell, too, not specifically tailored to get Dawn but something that filled a few vague requirements." Willow squinted. "I think they were trying to get some sort of god or patron of doors or barriers or something like that."

"And the Dawnster managed to fit the bill," Xander concluded. "So, when are we going after her?"

"It would take a great deal of power to send even one person after Dawn," Giles said. "Buffy would be the best because of their relationship, but even for her we would need to call on a Hellmouth. Of course, we could also use hawthorn in some manner to offset the costs..."

"Hold on, guys," Buffy interrupted, bringing her hands up in a T to pause the magical discussion. "Before we send Buffy anywhere, shouldn't we get a look at the hell dimension that stole Dawn first?"

"Right," Willow said. "One hell dimension, coming right up!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a crossover, although with what I have no idea. Also, it ignores pretty much anything after season 7 because it's been like 5 years since I last watched Buffy.
> 
> To anyone following these word prompts: sorry for taking so long to write more. My depression got really bad, and I've only just started recovering. On the bright side, I'll be graduating from college at the end of June and so should have more time to write, at least until I get a job of some sort.


End file.
